


stuck on you

by hanbunnotsuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbunnotsuki/pseuds/hanbunnotsuki
Summary: Where Lance is an oblivious boy with a crush and Pidge is just having fun with the whole situation.





	stuck on you

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing the interaction between the GG Trio...I love them so much.

It started not long after Lance found out that Pidge was a girl.  
  
He didn’t know exactly when, but anything that Pidge did suddenly start to look _cute_ , for some unknown reason.  
  
Pidge doing whatever she usually did with those machines? Cute.  
  
Pidge whining about how they all got to eat were food goo? Yeah, cute.  
  
Pidge tilting her head up to look at Lance? Bam. _Cute._  
  
It kept happening over and over again, but Lance couldn't for the love of everything good figure out the reason why.  
  
“Dude, are you aware that you’re making this reaaally weird face?” Hunk said, poking Lance’s cheek.  
  
“Hunk, ssshh! I’m trying to think here!”  
  
“What are you thinking so hard on anyway?” Hunk took the seat next to him and stretched his arms up with a yawn.  
  
“You know how Pidge is really cute these days?”  Hunk suddenly started to cough really hard, and Lance pounded his friend’s back until the hacking subsided. “You okay bud? Want me to get you a drink?”  
  
“Yeah I’m–” Hunk coughed again. “I’m fine. I just choked on air, that’s all. You were saying?”  
  
“I was talking about Pidge. How these days she seems really cute? You noticed it too, right?”  
  
“Uh. Sure?” Hunk sounded uncertain of his own words.  
  
“Yeah, I was wondering what happened. Oh!” Lance exclaimed out of a sudden. “Wait, I think I’ve got it. Do you think it’s because we’ve been forming Voltron?”  
  
“Uh huh? Sure. Maybe?”  
  
“Yeah, must be it! We’ve been forging our bonds with each other through our Lions, so I’ve gotten to appreciate her more or something.”

 “Yep. What you said, man.” Hunk said rather flatly.

 Lance nodded to himself, satisfied with his reasoning to the current problem. “No questions too hard for the resident sharpshooter!” He then made finger guns at Hunk who was still staring half-dazed half-amused at him. “Are you sure you’re okay, buddy?”  
  
“Yeah, totally fine. So tell me more about this thing with Pidge.”

 

* * *

 

The thing escalated after their trip to the space mall.  
  
Now that Lance had gotten used to the idea of thinking Pidge as cute, he then started getting all flustered whenever Pidge came near him.  
  
But this time, he knew exactly when it began.  
  
After he helped Pidge get the game she wanted, unable to refuse after seeing how her eyes sparkled and how excited she was for it, they escaped the space mall security by flying out on the back of Kaltenecker the cow. And during the ride, Pidge had wrapped her arms around Lance’s waist, her body was pushed flush against his back as she hung onto him when they dashed out of the place.  
  
Lance could still vividly remember all the points where they had touched, how they had felt warm under Pidge’s touch and how that was all he could think about the night after the incident. And now he couldn’t be near Pidge without feeling overly conscious.  
  
For example, right now. Their hands had accidentally touched, and Lance pulled back his hand as if it burned at the touch.  
  
“What’s up with you, Lance? You’ve been acting weird.” Pidge said, narrowing her eyes at him accusingly.  
  
“Nothing!” Lance yelped, his cheeks heating up. He himself would like to know why he’d been reacting like this. This time, he really had no clue. “Nothing’s up! And I am _not_ acting weird. What do you mean by weird?”  
  
“Oh, come on. You’ve been avoiding me for some reason,” Pidge folded her arms and quirked an eyebrow at him. “You do know that just because I’m a girl it doesn’t magically make me have cooties, right?”  
  
“Pssh, of course I know. I’m not some kind of elementary school brat.” Lance waved his hand dismissively.  
  
“So why won’t you come near me, then?” To make her point, Pidge took a step toward Lance, who instantly took a step back. “See?”  
  
“Lance has got a cruuush~” Hunk singsonged from across the room and giggled like he was possessed.  
  
“I— _WHAT!?_ ” Lance screeched, his voice going up a pitch. “NO I DON’T!!”  
  
“Lance and Pidge, sitting on a tree~ K-I-S-S–” Hunk started singing but got cut off by Lance who started screaming on top of his lungs.  
  
“IF YOU DON’T STOP THAT RIGHT NOW, HUNK, I SWEAR TO QUIZNAK!” Lance cried out, his face bright red.  
  
“You’re using the word wrong again,” Pidge said, both of her eyebrows raised near her hairline. And then she gave Lance the evilest smirk he had ever seen. “A crush, huh?”  
  
“Can you believe the guy? Heh. I wonder what gave him the idea,” Lance laughed nervously, but his eyes flashed in alarm. A _crush_ ? The universe must be kidding. But it’s _Pidge_ . It couldn’t be.  
  
Pidge just hummed and stood up to stroll away, the suspicious smirk still on plastered on her face the whole time. Lance couldn’t guess what she was thinking of, and it was making him sweat nervously.  
  
When Pidge had left the room, Lance made a lunge for Hunk, taking his friend by the lapels and shaking him while screaming nonsense in his panic, while the big guy just laughed and laughed as he patted Lance on the back in sympathy.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Lance. Can you help me take a look at this thing?”  
  
Lance looked at Pidge warily, but after a few moments of considering, he finally took hesitant steps toward his teammate. See? He could do normal. Lance ducked down to take a closer of Pidge’s laptop screen. “Don’t you think Hunk would know more about this kind of stuff? Not that I min–”  
  
There was a sudden pull, and before Lance could even process it, Pidge had smacked a kiss on his cheek. Lance shrieked.  
  
“ _What the quiznak, Pidge!?_ ” Lance scrambled back and fell flat on his butt with a loud cry of _‘ouch’_ to the floor, covering his quickly reddening cheeks as if to protect it. The sound of his heart pounding was deafening his ears.  
  
Pidge, the menace, just cackled at his reaction. “Oh wow, it’s true then.”  
  
“What are you even talking about!?”  
  
“Someone’s got a crush on me~” Pidge singsonged the words, leaning down to tap Lance’s cheek a couple of times, as if to console him. Lance could feel the blush rushing up to the roots of his hair, painting his whole face red.

With a toothy grin, Pidge skipped off, leaving Lance alone with his dawning realisation.

“Oh, quiznak,” Lance whimpered into his hands and stayed there, curled up on the floor.

 


End file.
